Thorki Bits
by Dukas
Summary: A series of fluffy and sweet romantic one-shots about Thorki.
1. Story 1

_This is going to be a series of unrelated, sweet fluffy romantic moments between Thor and Loki. No plotline or anything (maybe in the future...but no plans for now); simply a group of one-shots, if you will. I couldn't think of what sort of story to use them for, but I have lots of little "tidbits" of Thorloki moments in my head that I'm dying to put out. And here's my collection. I'm probably never going to finish it, but just keep adding to this "story" every time a new "tidbit" appears. _

_I'll try to write most of the chapters in both perspectives of Loki and Thor. This double POV thing seemed really popular in my other story, Bittersweet Fate, for some weird reason._

_This first one involves Loki getting hurt. Somehow I love seeing Loki getting hurt and Thor worrying over him. Am I being weird...?  
_

* * *

**LOKI**

Loki was thrown off his feet as an unearthly trembling rippled through the castle. The skies darkened and flashed menacingly, booming like an angry titan, drowning the screams of panic from the flailing people around him. He could see Thor in the distance, bracing himself against the falling rocks from the ceiling. Loki had his own problems, though; he stood right below a large glass window and knew he needed to move, being the most likely target for the shattering glass shards, and began to dart away from the spot.

However, before he got far, hellfire seemed to burst on one of his arms, stopping his escape. The pain coursed through his entire body, shooting demonic flashes in his eyes. He closed them, bidding it to go away. It wouldn't, and the injured arm, having been struck by a particularly large piece of broken glass, was essentially useless; a few major strands of muscle had been severed, causing his arm to bleed quite profusely.

But he could bear it. It was only physical pain. As he stood up again to move to the centre of the room, the nearest safe place, he suddenly felt his blood run cold. A large crack sounded immediately behind him, and, turning around, he saw a teetering wall leering towards him.

Then his vision disappeared.

He was in a murky void. He could see nothing, feel nothing, but gradually two types of warmth grew in two different places. His face felt strangely warm and comfortable, but his arm seemed to be placed in a vat of boiling water. His mind was detached from his body, because he couldn't move anything. Just a conscious floating in nothingness.

Then he felt something else. It was a new sensation in all this because it was actually tangible, unlike the warmth and the pain and the nothingness in which he was currently submerged. Something wet and lukewarm bloomed on his skin, and the tangibility of the wetness dulled the nothingness a little. A couple more splashes began to pull him out of the darkness, and he began to find the connections between his mind and certain parts of his body. Soon he found his ears, which picked up surprisingly heart-wrenching noises that pulled him further from his state of immobility. The sounds clarified, becoming Thor's pleading voice.

"Loki...please don't...to me..."

Loki wanted to hush the panic in that husky tone, to tell him not to worry.

"...Sorry...sorry..."

Thor was apologizing for a natural event beyond anyone to control? Loki was touched that Thor felt so much responsibility for him, but he was pained to see Thor bearing something unreasonable for _him_. He had to pull himself out of that state.

With effort, he peeled back the stiff eyelids. He saw that he was lying between Thor's large but surprisingly gentle arms, beside a tear-stained cheek that buried itself beside his neck.

With his uninjured arm, Loki slowly extended his hand to the tear the was still sliding down the tense cheek. Wiping the tear away, he opened his dry mouth, whispering hoarsely, "It's not your fault."

The blonde head moved away and two cerulean eyes, red from crying, stared in surprise.

Loki tried to smile, to reassure him further of his full grasp on life. "I'm fine...just -"

Before he could finish, Thor lunged his face close to Loki's and pressed their lips together. The surprise was so intense Loki couldn't respond at all, but even in his temporary state of shock the full explosion of feelings that Thor poured into the kiss couldn't be avoided. It was so deep, so urgent and sweet, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. It seemed almost desperate in its hunger.

Abruptly, Thor moved away, breathing heavily, each pant a puff of sweet, warm wind on his face.

"Stop talking. Rest," whispered Thor.

Loki stared, and silently cursed himself. Even after all the times Thor caught him by surprise, Loki still wound up in the same intense state of shock and embarrassment every single bloody time. He couldn't help it. He felt his blood make its familiar way up his arteries into the tissues of his cheek, pooling there: he blushed. Hard. And he blushed even harder seeing Thor smile his signature charming smile in response.

"I love you," said Thor.

Ah, the blush burned. Loki looked away, as if that would help hide the colour. "I...love you too," he replied.

* * *

**THOR**

The explosion threw a blanket of blindness over the entire room. Furniture skidded across the marble floor, chandeliers crashed to the ground and the tall windows, unable to withstand the violent tremors, shattered, raining large, sharp pieces down, dangerously close to the people in the room.

This was the worst violent solar storm up to date.

Thor could have foreseen it and prevented it - he was the God of Thunder, after all. He had enough power to move several galaxies with the right mix of storm, thunder and celestial anger. But presently, he would not spare time dwelling on what should have been.

He needed to find Loki.

Loki had stood dangerously close to the windows. Thor had heard a lot cries of pain and knew that some people had been struck, and prayed that Loki was not among the pile of rubble, or suffocating underneath, or bleeding from a pierced -

A pale arm, clad in an emerald - or, had been emerald, it was now stained completely brown - sleeve was flopped lifelessly on one of the large piles of broken furniture, and extended rather deep within the mountain of smoking rubble. It didn't move at all.

"Loki!" cried Thor. "Loki!"

He scrambled towards the arm, hyperventilating in fear. The pile of junk was cleared with inhuman speed; Thor became completely oblivious to the scratches and injuries he caused himself while heaving away the sharp stones, wood and glass as he concentrated on freeing his weak, delicate beloved. All the while he cleared he yelled Loki's name, hoping he would be heard, hoping desperately to see Loki's arm _move_ in answer to his pleas. It didn't.

"Loki!" he yelled with more panic as he threw aside the last of the loathsome rubble.

Loki's face was bloodied to a terrible degree: half of it drowned underneath a thick layer of crimson paste, the other gray like the skin of a corpse. The expressionless face, with its gory colours, was a grotesque mutation of the usual pale and blushing countenance it wore around Thor. Thor saw a very faint rising and falling of Loki's chest and quickly but gently carried the body out.

Once he had safely laid him on a patch of clear ground, Thor cradled his small shoulders in his arms. Loki was so thin, so light. So extremely weak.

"Loki," he cried, "Please. Wake up."

Loki remained immobile, and the time between his breaths grew longer.

The injured face of his beloved and cracked, dry lips, before wet and pink, now so bloodless and ashen caused even the usually optimistic Thor to think that he might never again see the those beautiful eyes full of vitality and mystery looking back at him. Thor told himself to be strong, but even so he felt his vision blur, and two hot, salty droplets of silver liquid splashed down his nose onto Loki's face, diluting two spots pink.

"Loki," he said, Thor began to cradle Loki's head close to his heart as hope began to drain from his chest. He touched Loki's lips, and feeling them cold, the tears came to him even faster.

"Loki, you can't," he protested, whispering now. He used his sleeve to clean the blood, already drying, off the porcelain skin. Tears came more rapidly, and sobs, which were so unmanly - but he didn't care - burst randomly from his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he cried softly in Loki's ear, "Sorry, so sorry..." It was all his fault. He could have stopped it, he could have stopped it. He closed his eyes and cried his anguish in Loki's hair.

After some time, he felt a soft touch on his cheek. It was weak, a slight caress, following the trail of one of his many tears.

"...fault..." he heard a familiar voice, though weak in volume.

Thor opened his wet eyes and saw that Loki had awoken. The eyes, usually bright green, were a little dull, but they still held life.

Thor couldn't move with joy.

Loki lifted his good arm up to Thor's face again, wiping away the tears. "Not...your fault..." he said, or rather, whispered, trying to smile. "I'm fine...just -"

Thor, suddenly overtaken by desire, propelled by the joy of seeing Loki awake again, leaned in to kiss the chapped, bloodied lips. It tasted of iron and salt, tinged with ash, but the sweetness of Loki's lips was still there. He kissed deep, letting out all his worry, his happiness and desire through his lips. It was as if all the anguish and sadness, those black feelings, had converted into joy so wordless and intense on seeing Loki alive and breathing again, alive to provide happiness to Thor's life, that he had to let Loki know not through words but physical contact. Thor never knew he could miss anyone so much as he had in the fifteen minutes Loki was unconscious.

He stopped, and moved a hair's breadth away to say, "Stop talking. Rest."

Loki's eyes were suddenly wide with surprise. His pale cheeks turned a beautiful pink hue and brought life fully back into the previously ashen face. Thor smiled, thrilled to see that Loki was live enough to still be so easily flustered.

"I love you," whispered Thor.

Loki looked away, very red now. "I...love you too."


	2. Story 2

_**Brief note: this and the last are absolutely unrelated. **_

_**Please enjoy :)**_

* * *

Loki sat in a corner of his room, on his comfortable couch, reading his favourite book. He couldn't concentrate, however, because he had just realized that he was quite, quite in love with Thor. The revelation came upon him rather gradually; recently, whenever Thor looked at him, the blue eyes so sharp and clear twinkling into Loki's own, made his heart skip a beat, and whenever Thor touched him, his skin burned.

But with this revelation came also heartbreak. Thor liked girls, and certainly not Loki. Even if they weren't related, there was no way in Asgard Thor would ever look upon Loki with any eyes other than that of a brother. And that hurt him very much.

The pages of the book seemed to be covered in a foreign language. He sighed, his heart a chunk of lead weighing his entire soul down. Loki glanced at the clock, and his heart began to beat rapidly, because it was that time when Thor would come into his room to drag him out of his literary world to the green fields outside to play. As usual, he would burst into the room, making a grand entrance fitting for a prince, and pull the book from Loki despite the latter's protests...

The door clicked softly open. Loki looked up, and stepping glumly into the room was the blonde boy that Loki blushed to see. But there was something wrong with Thor's movements; there was none of that lively energy that always marked his presence, which so worried Loki that all his previous worries, including his heartache, temporarily disappeared, replaced by his one for Thor. The blonde's springing gait was completely absent as Thor dragged his toes across the floor towards Loki. He plopped down next to his younger brother and looked at Loki, his eyes intense. Loki's heart skipped. Then Thor let out a sigh and looked away.

Loki was shocked. Thor _never_ sighed.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked, pretending to be nonchalant. He can't reveal any hint of his true feelings, for the possibility of rejection, or the ruin of their friendship, was all too likely.

Thor took a long time to answer. "Nothing."

Loki put his book down. "There _is_ something the matter. Tell me, brother."

"Nothing..."

"Then at least pretend to be your lively self if you do not want people questioning you," said Loki, exasperated. "How can you expect me not to be curious?"

"...You said curious, not worried. You said brother, not...oh, never mind." Thor sighed again.

"What?" Loki was baffled. "Never mind what?"

"All right," conceded Thor. "It's just...another relationship failure."

"Oh," mumbled Loki, regretting he had asked. He really didn't want to hear about Thor's latest girlfriend problem; he couldn't even _be_ one. This conversation would quickly turn into a heart-breaker for him, and Loki wasn't sure he could suppress his sadness. "I'm sorry, never mind."

"Oh no no," said Thor quickly, "I...I want you to hear." He put a hand on Loki's own and looked pleadingly into Loki's eyes.

"F-fine," said Loki, turning away quickly lest the brute should see his blush. "Go on."

"Well," he began, "this girl came up to me - her name is Sif - and she wanted a date. I agreed, because she's a lovely girl, but after a few days, I...I just couldn't continue. So I told her and stopped our meetings, and I made her cry. I feel so bad, Loki..."

"Hold on," interrupted Loki, surprised, "_You_ ended the relationship? Why couldn't you continue?" He had always thought it was the girls who couldn't stand Thor.

"I don't know." Thor seemed genuinely ashamed of himself. "I-I mean, I do know, but it's not something you need to worry about."

"Tell me. You've already begun."

Thor looked at him reproachfully, but continued. "I like another. But nothing will ever happen. So I try one girl after another to forget about that person, but it never works."

"Have you even _tried_ something with this...this person?" Loki wanted to kick himself; why was he supporting another relationship?

"It's...it's not that easy!" Thor protested. "I talk to this person, yes, but I _know_ that nothing can happen. Haven't you ever liked someone, Loki? Don't you know what kind of doubt plagues your mind when you think about that person?"

Yes, Loki knew, all too well. So well it hurt. He looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"_Do_ you like someone?" asked Thor again, more softly this time.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Who?"

Loki couldn't - wouldn't - answer. He could just imagine Thor's horrified expression, and just the thought of it made his stomach churn with pain. "No one in particular," he mumbled. He could feel Thor's eyes on his crimson face, and he prayed to the gods that Thor wouldn't notice.

"Why is your face so red? Are you all right?" asked Thor.

"Just - just - just go mumble your problem to another one of your friends!" Loki suddenly stood up, sick to his feet for having to pretend nonchalance all the time, having reached his limit with this talk. Tears threatened to spill. "I'm not a stuffed toy you can aggravate without reaction! I'm so sick of this-"

Before he could finish, Thor suddenly leapt up towards Loki, encircled the latter's slim body with his strong, protective arms, and pressed his dry, sweet lips upon Loki's, effectively silencing his emotional outburst. The action so dumbfounded him that Loki could do nothing but feel the lips play on his own. Never in his wildest dreams did Loki imagine that Thor would be kissing him, and with such passion.

Thor stopped for breath.

"W-w-what was that?" stuttered Loki, reeling with excitement and surprise.

"You asked if I'd ever tried anything with the person I liked. Now I have." Thor smiled kindly, happily, his blue eyes soft as they stared down into Loki's own.

"But h-how did you-"

"Because you blushed," Thor chuckled, amused. The rich throbbing bass coated Loki's eardrums with pleasure. "I have never seen your face so red, nor so embarrassed when I asked you about your heart's secret. I know you better than anyone else, Loki."

"Don't tease me, Thor." Loki was a little irritated about Thor saying he was easy to read, since he had tried so hard to keep his secret a _secret_, and he squirmed a little, trying to put a little distance between them to cool the moment. The strong arms, however, refused to let go, holding them together closer than ever. Their hips were pressed so tightly together Loki almost couldn't tell which part belonged to whom.

"Stop, stop. I'm sorry," said Thor immediately, his face falling a little. "I didn't mean to insult you at all, you know. I just meant - " he loosed one arm to put a gentle finger on Loki's cheek - "that a little blush makes you quite beautiful, and I plan to make it stay, for me, and only me."


	3. Story 3

_This is based on a scene in _Looper_. It won't make much difference if you haven't seen that movie yet, but if you have it'll be easier to imagine what's happening. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was very late. Probably around two in the morning. Loki should have been asleep a long time ago, but his mind refused to shut down. It kept wandering towards _that person_.

Loki laid on his bed, staring at the little green creature that squatted patiently on his night table, its bulbous eyes trained on Loki as if demanding to be pressed. It was shaped like a frog. _That person_ had one too, and they used it as a sort of communication device. If one of them pressed it, the other's would light up red, and Loki had made him promise that they'd only use it in the case of an emergency.

Loki was about to break the promise _he_ had initiated.

Well, was it really considered breaking a promise? If he thought long and hard about it, he could manage to call it an emergency. It had been so long since anyone had stumbled onto his property, so long since he last had company and met someone to whom he could properly talk. For years it had been only him, his son, Fenrir, and the large farm house in the middle of nowhere. Fenrir was just a child, and there was only so much conversation to make with someone who called you, "Mommy".

He was so lonely.

_Thor_.

That was the person's name. Loki wondered how he was doing, all alone in the shed outside because Loki had at first been skeptical about how harmless he was, popping out randomly one day from the farm field like a dirty, injured, hungry cougar. A vagrant needing a place to stay. He was okay, though, after Loki got to know him a little. After much begging on Thor's part, Loki agreed to provide him meals and a place to stay, and in exchange Thor was a big help on the farm fields, having such leviathan strength, and he even saved Fenrir's life once when Loki wasn't around.

It had been a three days since Thor appeared, and for some reproachable, egotistic reason Loki continued to refuse Thor entry into the house even after Loki decided that this stranger could be trusted. He claimed that he didn't want Fenrir to be influenced by this enormous man with dangerous-looking muscles, but in truth, Loki was afraid. Afraid that his rusted heart, just healed from the blow that Fenrir's father had dealt it, would be broken again.

But he felt so lonely, and he knew that the hole in his heart would always ache, dully but incessantly, if he didn't find something to fill it.

Whenever he was around Thor, or Thor popped by quietly, conscious about Loki not wanting him seen by Fenrir, Loki's heart would warm. His cheeks would too, sometimes, and he would get cranky and confused. Thor never judged him for his erratic behaviour, though. He was always smiling, always willing to help, to give just the words that Loki needed to hear most at the moment, whether it was a compliment, advice on farming techniques or a simple, "Hello".

Loki frequently caught himself staring at Thor's body whenever the latter wasn't looking, and marveling at the sheer size of the muscles. They were shaped quite finely but bulged with masculine power, and yet whenever Thor touched him - on the shoulder to brush aside a fallen leaf, on the cheek to scare away a landed insect - there was a caressing gentleness about his fingers that made Loki's heart beat a little more rapidly than it should. His callous, large hands Loki wanted on his hips. His face, also, shone constantly in Loki's mind like the Sun on Earth. Its soft blue eyes were noble and reassuring, and Loki found himself desperately wanting what it could give.

He fingered the hem of the dress he was wearing. A short, black, curve-hugging night dress that he'd put on for the decision he was yet afraid of making. He'd put on a thin, glossy layer of red lipstick too, just for good measure.

Suddenly, he felt nervous. What was he doing? If it was one-sided Loki wouldn't be able to live with the memory.

But then again, if it was one-sided, Thor would leave and that would be the end of that.

Without questioning himself further, he pressed the frog.

Immediately, he could hear a crash somewhere inside the house as that person rushed in, rather hurriedly. Thor couldn't suspect that Loki would use the frog for a purpose beside an emergency, and so the ruckus he was making and the speed at which his footsteps grew louder told Loki that Thor was truly believed there was an emergency, and that Thor was worried. Loki felt flattered, and a small orb of pure happiness bloomed within him. Someone _cared _for him.

As the footsteps dashed up the stairs towards his room Loki stood up from the bed and faced the door. Quickly, he ran his fingers through his long hair and hoped it was presentable.

The door flew open.

"Hey, you all right?" said Thor in a rush as he barreled into the room, muscles tense with the anticipation of a fight, his face perspiring and his breath ragged from the run. "What's happened? Are you hurt?" His eyes were large and the skin around them taut with worry.

Loki didn't say anything. He walked rapidly past the huffing and puffing Thor and shut the door, quietly, so as not to wake Fenrir. He turned around to face Thor.

The tall, handsome blonde was breathing more regularly now, but still looked as worried as hell. "Loki you aren't hurt, are you?" He stepped closer to him and gave Loki's body an entire sweep with his eyes, searching minutely for any sign of an injury. Loki let him, still flattered by the incredible amount of worry Thor was giving him. Thor, seeing not a scratch, relaxed a little. His relief was visible as the tension in his muscles disappeared. However, his worry was replaced by confusion.

"I...I don't understand. And, um..." Thor suddenly looked embarrassed. "What you're wearing..."

It was Loki's turn to look embarrassed. "Oh. Do you not like it?" he asked, tentatively, biting his lips. He couldn't help sounding hurt; he put effort into this for Thor, after all.

"N-no no!" Thor denied with a marked vehemence. "I - I like it, very much. You're...you're beautiful," he said, softly. The blue eyes were so open and focussed on Loki's own eyes that it was almost unsettling. Without breaking eye contact, Thor stepped towards him, hesitantly reaching out for Loki's waist, and then pulling Loki into him. The warm touch of his hands coursed through Loki's body like electricity and he involuntarily let out a small gasp.

"Do you not like it?" Thor repeated the question in a whisper into Loki's ear. He nuzzled Loki's hair with his face.

Loki didn't answer. He turned to look at Thor. Their eyes met, and without warning, Thor pressed his lips onto Loki's.

As soon as their lips made contact, it was as if the strings of restraint they had each wound around themselves suddenly disappeared. Loki leaned up to get better at Thor's lips, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck, while Thor embraced Loki's waist and lifted him up, moving them both towards the bed. Loki landed on his back with Thor on top of him, and moaned as Thor's caressed and squeezed his body like dough. Thor's deft fingers found the hem of the dress and peeled it back over his hips like a petal from a flower, and reached in to run over his thighs.

Thor's kisses moved down. He sucked hard at Loki's soft skin, trailing downwards onto his neck. Thor was so passionate with his touches, yet so gentle and loving at the same time that Loki's joy - first, pure joy in years - at being truly loved in such a long time was so great that it translated into tears. One rolled down his cheek and dropped off his chin onto Thor's nose. The sudden wetness made Thor stop. Slowly, he shifted himself upwards to meet Loki at eye level.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand over Loki's cheek, and then playing with Loki's long hair which had spilled over the blanket like ebony waves.

Loki cursed his tears in embarrassment. "Oh no, it's nothing."

"No, it's not. Tell me."

"I've...just...never been loved like this..."

"What do you mean?" Thor buried his face into Loki's neck, his breath hot on the skin. His hand continued to caress Loki's hair.

Loki laughed softly. "Fenrir's dad...you know..."

Thor remained silent, wordlessly asking Loki to continue. His eyes stared upwards unwaveringly into Loki's, their deep, noble blue reassuring Loki of Thor's loyalty and passionate love for him.

"He was only looking for a fling. Just a desire he needed to fill. I didn't know. I didn't know..." More tears began to spill.

Thor was silent for a few moments. Then he lifted himself up right over Loki, and gave him a small, warm peck on the lips. He brushed Loki's tears aside, smiling gently and protectively at Loki's sad expression. "Can you forget him? I love you. Will you let me love you?"

Loki stared up into Thor's face, hovering over him like an umbrella that would protect him from all the terrible rain he'd been exposed to for most of his life. He was speechless, too happy that such a wonderful person had stumbled into his life.

"Will you let me _in_?" Thor whispered, leaning in.

"Yes."

* * *

_Probably a lot of mistakes and whatnot...but I wrote this in a rush. I'll come back to edit later...but I hope you like it so far. :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
